Prince Of Evil
by Flaky Kagamine
Summary: Splendon es el principe del reino rojo y Flaky es su sirvienta pero lo que splendont no sabe esque Flaky es su hermana gemela y ella hara todo lo posible por hacer feliz a su hermano incluso si es dar su vida por el Basada en la cancion de Kagamine Len Prince of evil
1. El comienzo

PRINCE OF EVIL

-Jajaja ahora todos de rodillas- son las palabras que decía mi hermano gemelo el príncipe Splendon el era el príncipe del reino Rojo si quieren que les cuente las historia de El Príncipe del Mal que esperan vengan

Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño pueblo nacieron dos gemelos al primer gemelo le pusieron Splendon ya que era niño y a al segundo Flaky porque era niña y así pasaron los años los gemelos tenían ya 5 años y se llevaban muy bien pero sus padres eran enemigos asa que un día mientras jugaban

Flaky: Splendon ¡mira lo que te hice es un regalo de mi parte

Splendon: Que es flaky

Flaky le enseño una corona hecha de ramas, flores y tenía un diamante de plástico

Splendon: Flaky pero qué bonito y vaya detalle el diamante es muy lindo aunque sea de plástico

Flaky: Si qué bueno que te haya gustado lo hice especialmente para ti

¿? : Splendon vámonos tenemos que hacer algo

Splendon: Si mama bueno vamos Flaky

¿? : Splendon ella no vendrá ella se quedara con tu padre ahora camina

Splendon: Pero mama

Flaky: Mama porque no puedo ir

¿? : Cállate tú no eres mi hija eres más que una simple plebeya y no dejare que te le acerques mas a Splendon el es de la realeza

Flaky: P-pero

¿?: Vamos Flaky ven

Flaky: Pero papa que pasara con Splendon?

¿?: Lo siento hija pero tu madre no te dejare ver a Splendon más

Flaky / Splendon: Que¡?

Flaky: Splendon toma

Flaky le lanzo la corona a Splendon quien no alcanzo a agarrar

Toda la gente veía la triste escena de la separación de los gemelos entre ellos estaban amigos de los dos quienes están tristes y se decían entre ellos

Petunia: Pobre Flaky y también Splendon

Flippy: Tienes razón Petunia ellos no se merecían eso pero no sé porque el egoísmo de los adultos puede llegar a hacer eso

Handy: Bueno yo voy a ir con Splendon para ver si lo puedo calmar un poco vienes Petunia?

Petunia: Si Handy Giggels tu y Flippy vayan con Flaky

Giggels / Flippy: Ok

Splendon: Pero porque la vida me tiene que hace esto

Handy: Lo siento mucho Splendon la verdad no sé porque tu mama te separo de Flaky

Petunia: Yo igual Splendon

Volviendo con Flaky

Flaky: Porque los adultos son tan malos Giggels.

Giggels: Lo siento mucho Flaky pero mira el lado bueno nos tienes a nosotros

Flippy: Si es cierto Flaquita

Flaky: Flippy no me gusta que me digan Flaquita

Flippy: Ya lo sé pero te digo así de cariño

Flaky: Bueno pero si tienes razón Giggels

Ya han pasado 9 años desde aquel día ambos tienen ya 14 años un rumor invadió el pueblo y la casa de la pelirroja

Flippy: Flaky que crees que paso

Flaky: Que paso Flippy de que me perdí

Flippy: Bueno la reina falleció dejando al Príncipe Splendon a cargo del País y del pueblo

Flaky: Enserio no lo sabia

Flippy: Flaky mira han una junta en el centro vamos

Después de decir eso el peli verde tomo de la mano a la pelirroja y juntos fueron al centro donde se reencontraron con unos viejos amigos

Nutty: Flaquita tanto tiempo sin vernos

Flaky: Nutty si tanto tiempo como has estado?

Nutty: Muy bien recuerdas a Lifty y a shifty los gemelos ladrones

Flaky: Si cómo no recordarlos aquello tiempos

Nutty: Cierto he escuchado que están aquí por el pueblo acaban de regresar de su viaje

De repente alguien le tapo los ojos a Flaky y después escucho unas risas que se le hicieron familiares

Shifty: Flaky no te acuerdas de nosotros

Flaky: Lifty Shifty?

Lifty / shifty: See

Flaky: Cuanto tiempo chicos

Shifty: Supimos que hoy es tu cumpleaños así que te compramos esto

Los chicos le enseñaron una pistola de oro Flaky al verla quedo impactada

Flaky: Chicos esto

Lifty: Lo sé es increíble y así te podrás defender

Flaky: Que lindo de su parte siempre he querido una

Los chicos después se marcharon dejando a Nutty y a Flaky solos

Nutty: Bueno solo quedamos tú y yo

Flaky: Si pero ven vamos a ver que ya ha empezado la junta

Una chica de pelo morado dio un anuncio que a todos los dejos impactados

Lammy: Buenos días a todos los he convocado porque tengo una noticia que dar la Reyna falleció ayer en la noche dejando al príncipe Splendon a cargo así que por reglas de el serán contratados los mejores panaderos, sirvientes, enfermeras y etc. Así que les pido que hagan una fila y conforme sus experiencias serán contratadas/o.

Flaky: Eso es genial

Nutty: Tienes razón así que ven Flaky vamos a formarnos

Flaky: OK

Pasaron unos 30 min y era el turno de Flaky y se puede decir que ella estaba un poco nerviosa así que bueno mejor ustedes vean xD

Rinta: Muy bien es usted la señorita Flaky Espumosa

Flaky: S-si señorita

Rinta: Muy bien y usted qué edad tiene señorita

Flaky: T-tengo 14 a-años

Rinta: Eres muy joven pero bueno dime qué experiencia tienes

Flaky: Bueno emm se cocinar, lavar ropa, trapear etc.

Rinta: Muy bien contratada si me haces el favor de entrar un paje traerá tus cosas al palacio

Flaky: Un momento viviré aquí en el palacio

Rinta: Si bueno pase al palacio señorita Flaky

Flaky: Si

Al parecer a Flaky no le fue tan mal después de todo

Flaky: menos mal que me contrataron

Flippy: FLAKY

Flaky: ehh

El chico peli verde corrió a ver a su amiga pero también para abrasarla pero tropezó y cayó encima de ella

Flaky: F-flippy me estas a-ahorcando

Flippy: Lo siento

El peli verde ayudo a Flaky a levantarse después de eso juntos fueron a explorar el palacio hasta que se toparon con algo

Lammy: Siento interrumpir pero señorita Flaky el príncipe Splendon solicita su presencia

Flaky: S-splendon

Lammy: Si y dice que es urgente

Flaky: Ok nos vemos Flippy

Flippy: Si nos vemos Flaky

Lammy: Señor flippy a usted le enseñare su cuarto

Flippy: Ok

Los dos se fueron dejando a Flaky sola pero Lammy olvido algo no le dijo donde podía encontrar a Splendon así que se asomo por una ventana vio que estaba afuera en el jardín Flaky salió del palacio rumbo al jardín

Flaky: Buenas tardes su alteza me llamaba

Splendon: Si buenas tardes dime cuál es tu nombre si no te molesta

Flaky: Mi nombre es Flaky Espumosa


	2. Una nueva amistad

UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

Splendon: Con que Flaky Espumosa

Flaky: S-si

Splendon: Te mande a llamar porque quiero que seas mi sirvienta personal entendiste

Flaky: Sirvienta Personal ¡?

Splendon: Si

Flaky: O-ok

Splendon: Bien desde ahora harás todo lo que te diga entendiste

Flaky: Si su alteza

Splendon: Así me gusta

Flaky: Con su permiso su alteza

Flaky se despidió de Splendon para luego ir a buscar a Petunia y a Flippy para contarles los que había pasado y por suerte no tardo en encontrarlos

Flaky: Flippy¡ Petunia¡

Flippy / Petunia: Que paso Flaky

Flaky: No van a creer lo que me ha pasado

Petunia: Primero tranquilízate Flaky porque no te entendemos nada ok?

Flaky después de un rato de que Flaky se tranquilizo les conto a sus amigos lo que había pasado

Flaky: Muy bien lo que paso no lo van a creer

Flippy: Ahora si… QUE PASO¡ Me muero de la curiosidad

Petunia: Flippy tranquilízate deja que Flaky nos cuente

Flaky: Muy bien el príncipe Splendon me pidió que sea su sirvienta personal

Petunia/ Flippy: QUE

Petunia: P-pero como paso

Flippy: Si nadie se mete con lo que es mío

Flaky: L-lo que es tuyo

Flippy se sonrojo al igual que Flaky y Petunia miraba divertida la escena que Flippy había causado

Petunia: Pero que linda escena par de tortolos

Flaky: P-petunia

Flaky se sonrojo un poco pero Flippy se había puesto muy rojo hasta que algo inesperado pasó

Splendon: Disculpen interrumpir pero necesito preguntarle algo a Flaky y será rápido

Flaky: Si su alteza

Splendon: Bueno tengo una reunión hoy y prometí que llevaría una orquesta pero necesito un alguien que cante conmigo una canción de nombre Adolecense

Flaky: Adolecense

Splendon: Si de hecho aquí en una hoja tengo la letra si quieres te la enseño

Splendon le enseño a Flaky una canción y Flaky la leyó

Flippy: Pero eso está en Japonés

Splendon: Lose pero bueno Señorita Flaky crees poder cantarla pero también ten esta en español

Flaky: Si su alteza

Splendon: Solo dime Splendon si

Flaky: Ok Splendon

Splendon: Muy bien te veo en la noche y en tu cuarto te dejare un vestido que utilizaras

Flaky: Ok

Ya llegada la noche Flaky estaba lista para cantar con Splendon así que se les pidió a sus amigos que estuvieran cerca para que ella no se pusiera nerviosa

Petunia: Flaky que lindo vestido

Flaky: Lo sé es muy lindo y si me pude aprender la canción

Splendon: Veo que si te quedo te ves muy linda

Flaky se sonrojo al oír eso y Splendon solo sonrió

Flaky: G-gracias

Splendon: Muy bien estas lista

Flaky: Si

Splendon: Muy bien gracias por venir y a continuación mi compañera Flaky y yo les presentaremos una canción de nombre Adolecense

Splendon: Lista Flaky

Flaky: S-si

(Nota de la autora: Les recomiendo escuchar Adolecense de Kagamine rin len)

[Flaky]  
El eterno baile que, nos juramos una vez  
De mentiras llenara nuestro corazón.  
Nuestro pelo danzará, rubio intenso brillará  
En un cortejo nupcial, rendidos al amor.

[Splendon]  
Temblando sin control, en nuestra cama

[Splendon con Flaky a segunda voz]  
Tocas mi mano como si nos uniera un conjuro, de amor.

[Flaky con Splendon a segunda voz]  
Advertidos por un extraño  
Al susurrar que todo acabó  
No quedará más que tu mirada de cristal  
Y dos almas en pedazos.  
[Splendon con Flaky a segunda voz]  
Haremos tú y yo en el castillo  
Toda evidencia desaparecer  
Pues ya las campanas anuncian el final  
De nuestro pecado cruel.

[Splendon]  
Al poner, mis manos en aquél  
Espejo de cristal, todo parece irreal.

[Flaky]  
¿En dos camas tú y yo, dormiremos desde hoy?  
Buenas noches duerme bien, te oí decir.  
Pero suavemente sé, que la puerta has de abrir  
Para al fin venir por mí, y no te detendré.

[Splendon]  
Tus dedos besaré, muy lentamente  
[Splendon con Flaky a segunda voz]  
Aunque urgencia de correr se apodere de mí ser, al final.

[Flaky con Splendon a segunda voz]  
No apagues la luz todavía  
Me apena mucho la soledad  
La noche es oscura y mi almohada muy fría está  
Prefiero tu compañía.  
[Splendon con Flaky a segunda voz]  
"Tengo miedo de que algo pase"  
Esa no es mi princesa de miel  
Tus lágrimas dicen cuanto me equivoqué  
Pero tu mirada pide más.

[Flaky]  
A solas tu y yo, no existen papá y mamá  
Es solo un sueño más, una mentira.  
[Splendon]  
Entre mis sábanas mi calidez tú serás  
La que me desnude y yo haga temblar.

[Flaky con Splendon en segunda voz]  
Encerrados y bajo llave  
Sin nadie que nos pudiera ver  
Nos comemos con la mirada sin percatar  
Que ya estamos sobre el otro.  
[Splendon con Flaky a segunda voz]  
Excusándonos como niños  
Ya hemos apagado toda luz  
Con la condición de tu pelo no tocar  
O después alguien lo notará.

[Flaky con Splendon a segunda voz]  
El tiempo se ha detenido  
Hay dos personas amándose  
Con ritmos desenfrenados en el corazón  
Buscando la sincronía.  
[Splendon con Flaky a segunda voz]  
Tu aliento roza mi cuerpo  
Suave centímetro a centímetro  
Quisiera pasar en tus brazos la eternidad  
Ser tu caballero para amar

(Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado y una cosita más ME EXFORSE MUCHO ASI QUE VALORENLO ¬¬)

Splendon: Espero que les allá gustado ahora me retiro con su permiso

Flaky y Splendon salieron victoriosos y Flaky fue a reunirse con sus amigos

Flippy: Pero qué bonito cantaste e Flaquita

Petunia: Tiene razón Flippy cantaste hermoso *o*

Flaky: G-gracias chicos

Flippy abrazo a Flaky al igual que Petunia después de un rato de charlar Flippy y Petunia se fueron a sus cuartos pero Flaky fue al jardín

Flaky: Splendon si solo supieras que somos gemelos

Flaky dejo caer unas lágrimas y del cuello se quito un colgante donde había una foto de ella y su hermano para luego ir a su cuarto pero no sabía que una sorpresa le esperaba el día de mañana y que encontraría al amor de su vida y luego lo perdería para siempre


	3. Un amor no correspondido

Un amor no correspondido

Al día siguiente Flaky se paro temprano para ir al pueblo para comprar las cosas que necesita para hacer la comida

Flaky: Muy bien esto es lo que necesito comprar veamos Pan, Leche bla bla

Flaky de dirigió a la panadería donde trabaja su amigo de la infancia Lumpy

Lumpy: Buenos días Flaky

Flaky: Buenos días Lumpy como has estado?

Lumpy: Muy bien y tu

Flaky: Pues bien

Lumpy: Lo mismo de siempre

Flaky: Si por favor

Lumpy le dio a Flaky unas piezas de pan y después Flaky se despidió para seguir con sus compras hasta que tropezó con alguien

Flaky: Eso dolió

¿?: Lo siento mucho

Flaky desvió su mirada a aquel chico peli azul que por cierto era muy lindo y ella al verle se sonrojo para luego que el la ayudara a levantarse

Flaky: G-gracias

¿?: De nada y dime cuál es tu nombre bella dama

Flaky: Mi nombre es Flaky Espumosa y el suyo

Splendid: Mi nombre es Splendid y soy el príncipe del reino del otro lado del mar

Flaky: P-príncipe

Splendid: Si

Flaky: Es un gusto conocerlo su alteza

Splendid: Solo dime splendid

Flaky: Ok

Flaky y Splendid estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que Splendid pregunto algo que incomodo a Flaky

Splendid: Bueno Flaky dime tienes hermanos

Flaky: H-hermanos

Splendid: Si

Flaky: T-tenia uno pero cuando éramos niños nos separaron y a él se lo llevaron al palacio mientras que a mí me dejaron en el pueblo como una simple plebeya

Splendid: Valla lo siento mucho Flaky yo no quería

Flaky: No te preocupes y me puedes guardar un secreto

Splendid: Claro dime

Flaky: Muy bien el príncipe Splendon es mi hermano gemelo pero él no lo sabe y para el siempre e sido su simple sirvienta

Splendid: Valla que confesión más fuerte y dime me podrías presentar a tu hermano

Flaky: C-claro

Splendid y Flaky fueron directo al palacio para presentarle a su hermano pero Splendon estaba celoso de Splendid ya que Flaky no sabía su pequeño secreto de Splendid

Flaky: Splendid aguarda aquí no tardare mucho

Splendid: Ok

Flaky empezó a buscar a Splendon por todos lados y lo encontró en su cuarto y Splendon parecía algo raro

Flaky: Su alteza puedo pasar

Dijo Flaky tocando la puerta de su cuarto

Splendon: Si entra

Flaky: Su alteza lo busca el Príncipe Splendid

Splendon: Dile que ahora bajo

Flaky: Si su alteza

Flaky cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con Splendid quien esperaba sentado en una escalera.

Flaky: S-siento la tardanza Splendon viene bajando

Splendid: Muy bien pero él y tu so hermanos

Flaky: Somos gemelos en realidad

Splendid: Muy bien entonces se tienen que parecer

Flaky: Exacto

Splendon iba bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad hasta que se topo con Splendid y Flaky

Splendon: Con que tú eres Splendid

Splendid: Si

Flaky se coloco al lado de Splendon para que Splendid pudiera ver el enorme parecido que ambos tenían

Splendid: Muy bien es un placer conocerlo Splen

Splendon: Sabes pierdes tu tiempo así que te pido que te vallas

Splendon subió las escaleras y sin ninguna otra palabra que decir dejo a Flaky y a Splendid completamente solos

Splendid: Pero que grosero ¬¬

Flaky: Lo siento pero no suele ser así

Splendid: Vaya que si son gemelos pero porque él no lo sabe

Flaky: Pues veras cuando éramos niños nos separaron y..

Flaky le conto todo lo que había pasado a Splendid y al terminar el quedo impactado con su historia

Splendid: Valla que triste

Flaky: Lo se

Splendid: Bueno pero te tengo una noticia que te podría alegrar

Flaky: Y cual es

Splendid: Me voy a casar con la Princesa del reino vecino

Flaky se quedo sin palabras al oír eso ya que Splendid era su primer amor y al parecer le habían roto el corazón de la forma más horrenda

Splendid: Estas bien Flaky

Flaky: S-si estoy bien

Splendid: Mi boda será en unos días así que quisiera que vinieras

Splendid le entrego a Flaky una invitación después de eso Splendid se marcho dejando a Flaky totalmente triste

Flaky: S-splendid porque me haces esto a mi

Splendon había bajado las escaleras pero alcanzo a escuchar lo que Flaky había dicho

Splendon: F-Flaky estas bien

Flaky: S-si

Splendon: Flaky puedes ir arriba en 5 min te esperare en mi trono

Flaky: O-ok

Ya pasados los 5 minutos Flaky subió pero para su sorpresa estaban sus amigos Petunia y Flippy ambos sabían lo que Splendid le había hecho a Flaky

Flaky: Splendon estas bien

Splendon: N-no me tienes que hacer un favor y prométeme que lo cumplirás

Flaky: S-si cual es

Splendon: Splendid se va a casar con la Princesa del país vecino y ella es mi amada

Flaky: S-si

Splendon dijo con una voz suave y soltando una rosa roja

Splendon: Ve y mata a Splendid y es una orden

Flaky: S-si su alteza

Splendon no noto que Flaky estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho y sus amigos la observaban con tristeza

Splendon: Lammy entrégale a Flaky el cuchillo

Lammy: S-si su alteza

Lammy le dio a Flaky el cuchillo y le susurro al oído con una voz suave

Lammy: Lo siento mucho en verdad Flaky

Flaky solo tomo el chuchillo y se dirigió hacia afuera del palacio y estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Llego al lugar donde había citado a Splendid

Splendid: Hola Flaky porque me citaste aquí

Flaky con la mirada caris baja se le fue acercando a paso lento a Splendid y luego le susurro al oído

Flaky: Splendid lo siento mucho

Splendid: Entiendo Flaky hazlo rápido

Flaky sin nada más que decir enterró el cuchillo en el cuerpo de su amado Splendid quien callo y dijo sus últimas palabras

Splendid: Lo comprendí hiciste eso por tu hermano no es así Flaky

Flaky: S-si Splendid te amo

Splendid le dirijo una sonrisa a Flaky para luego desvanecerse en el suelo y dejando a una Flaky cubierta de sangre y llorando. Cuando Flaky llego al castillo Flippy, Petunia y Lammy la miraron con sorpresa nunca imaginaron que fuera capaz de matar al amor de su vida

Splendon: Flaky

Flaky: Tú me lo ordenaste y yo solo obedecí porque soy tu sirvienta

Splendon observo a Flaky y pudo notar que su sonrisa era falsa y que estaba llorando pero Splendon solo dijo

Splendon: Flaky puedes marcharte

Flaky: Gracias su majestad

Flaky se retiro y salió del palacio lo cual Flippy, Petunia, Lammy y Splendon observaron por la ventana y pudieron ver que se arrodillo y se escucharon unos gritos de lamento y dolor

Flaky: SPLENDID SIEMPRE TE AME

Flaky se miraba las manos cubiertas de sangre y se podía ver como no para de gritar o de lamentar

Flaky: SPLENDID LO LAMENTO

Flaky no dejo de gritar hasta quedar con su voz ronca Flippy salió para consolarla lo cual Splendon susurro

Splendon: Flaky lo siento mucho en verdad...


	4. Venganza

VENGANZA

Splendon se sintió muy mal después de que Flaky matara a Splendid ya que él era su amor y el la mando a que lo matara en verdad se sentía muy mal

Splendon: Flaky estás ahí

Flaky: …

Splendon: Flaky voy a entrar ¬¬

Splendon entro al cuarto de Flaky y se encontró con una sorpresa Flaky estaba dormida pero tenía un camisón extremadamente corto lo que hizo que splendon se sonrojara

Splendon: E-estas dormida

Flaky: …. No mama no quiero levantarme

Splendon: Jejeje mejor veré si está dormida

Splendon se acerco a paso lento para no despertar a Flaky pero cuando la vio algo inesperado paso

Splendon: Que linda se ve durmiendo que pasara si le diera un beso

Flaky: mmm te extraño mucho hermano

Splendon se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios lo cual él se sonrojo y salió corriendo del cuarto mientras Flaky despertaba

Flaky: Umm me siento extraña como si alguien me hubiera besado BESADO ¡?

Flaky se levanto y se vistió tendió su cama y salió corriendo en búsqueda de Lammy

Flaky: Lammy donde estas

Lammy: Lo siento mucho jeje

¿?: Pasa algo amor

Lammy: No amor por cierto Flaky el es mi esposo León

León: Mucho gusto Flaky

Flaky: El gusto es mío León

¿?: Señor león nos tiene que acompañar el Príncipe Splendon solicita su presencia

León: Ok ahora vuelvo Lammy

Lammy: Ok amor no tardes

León entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Splendon pero al poco rato se escucharon unos gritos y después el ruido de un hacha

Lammy: F-flaky estará bien león

Flaky: No lo s-se mejor vamos a ver

Lammy y Flaky tomadas de la mano se dirigieron a la puerta donde había entrado el esposo de Lammy pero nunca se imaginaron lo que verían

Lammy: POR DIOS

Flaky: L-lammy d-dios m-mío

Lammy encontró el cadáver de su esposo yaciente en el suelo estaba muerto pero ella no lo quería creer

Lammy: N-no puede ser posible NO

Flaky: Lammy lo siento mucho

Lammy dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y una voz gruesa

Lammy: Me vengare LO JURO

Flaky:….

Petunia: PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ

Petunia miraba el lugar hasta que vio a Lammy pero vio el cuerpo de su esposo que ya estaba muerto

Lammy: M-me tengo que ir

Flaky: Lammy..

Lammy se fue con una mirada caris baja y murmuro "El es el príncipe del mal" para luego marcharse y ya no saber más de ella hasta que se vengara

Flaky: Splendon porque fuiste tan cruel

Petunia: Sera mejor ir con Flippy vale?

Flaky: Esta bien petunia

Flaky y Petunia fueron con Flippy quien las esperaba en un pequeño lago donde se habían quedado de ver

Flippy: Hasta que llegan ¬¬

Flaky: Lo sentimos pero bueno ya estamos aquí y porque estamos aquí?  
Petunia: Pues quiero hablar con ustedes dos sobre algo

Flaky: Que nos tienes que decir Petunia

Petunia: Bueno cuando iba caminando por el pueblo y escuche que varia gente se levantara contra Splendon y entre ellos estaba lammy pero tenía su pelo como el de un hombre

Flaky: QUE O.o

Flaky se había quedado totalmente pálida por lo cual le tuvieron que echar agua para que reaccionara

Flaky: Ehh porque hiciste eso QAQ

Flippy: Para que reaccionaras e.e

Flaky: P-pero como puede ser eso posible Petunia

Petunia. No lo se Flaky pero será mejor que regresemos al palacio por cualquier cosa

Flaky, Petunia y Flippy regresaron al palacio pero algo les llamo la atención y era un grupo de personas armadas y entre ellas la que parecía ser el líder era Lammy


	5. Arrepentimiento uwu

Arrepentimiento

Flaky fue la primera en acercarse y al parecer Lammy tenía una espada en la mano, y lucia una armadura de color carmesí y parecía estar como la líder que acabaría con el reinado del "Príncipe del Mal"…

Lammy: Todos los aquí presentes estamos artos del Reinado del Mal todos estamos de acuerdo ahora todos iremos a nuestros hogares y tomaremos todo lo necesario para ir al palacio

Petunia: Dios mío

Flippy: Tenemos que ir rápido al palacio para advertirle a Splendon

Flaky: Tenemos que ir AHORA¡

Flaky corrió como puedo hasta llegar al palacio en el que todos los sirvientes estaban escapando pronto subieron y encontraron a Splendon sentado en su trono

Splendon: Que rayos está pasando allá

Flaky: Splendon ya no hay tiempo ya han llegado al palacio

Splendon: Que quieres decir

Flaky: Apresúrate mi ropa te quedara

Splendon: Que¡

Flaky: Nada te pasara tu y yo somos gemelos si

Flaky tomo a Splendon de la mano y lo metió a su cuarto se escuchaban muchas explicaciones de parte de él pero no tenia respuesta al final salieron ambos Splendon tenía puesta la ropa de Flaky y ella la de el

Flippy: Si que se parecen

Flaky: Flippy dame tu navaja de bolsillo

Flippy: Esta bien pero para que la quier…

Flaky tomo la navaja de Flippy y se corto el pelo después se quito los broches que siempre tenia

Petunia: Flaky porque hiciste eso¡?

Flippy: Si que acaso estás loca

Flaky: No hay tiempo ya entraron al palacio escóndanse y luego váyanse con Splendon

Flippy y Petunia obedecieron se escondieron con Splendon en un cuarto ya que Lammy ya había entrado al palacio con unos hombre que estaban armados.

Flaky: Que haces aquí Lammy

Lammy: Vine porque quiero que esto acabe

Flaky: Jajajaja mujer insolente eres muy estúpida

Lammy: Basta con esto arréstenlo

Los dos hombres arrestaron a Flaky, Petunia y Flippy aprovecharon para escapar pero los descubrieron

Lammy: Chicos que hacen aquí y quien es ella?

Petunia: Bueno ella es una chica que está enferma pero no logramos escapar y pues nos escondimos aquí

Flippy: Así es y a donde llevaran a Splendon

Lammy: Lo llevaremos a la guillotina si quieren pueden ir a ver su ejecución

Flippy: Esta bien ahí estaremos

Flaky: Que no piensas caminar estúpida

Después de decir eso Flaky dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento y tristeza a la vez a Flippy quien solo desvió la mirada para luego soltar una pequeña lagrima…. Mientras tanto afuera del palacio había mucha gente esperando a que el reloj marque las 12:00 la hora de la ejecución.

Lammy: Solo unos minutos más Giggels aguanta

Giggels: Espero que page lo que hizo con Splendid el era mi prometido

Lammy: Te aseguro que lo pagara y por todo lo que ha hecho

Flippy, Petunia y Splendon llegaron al lugar donde será la ejecución mientras que dentro del palacio ya estaban listos los guardias para llevar a cabo la ejecución pero los guardias eran amigos de la infancia de Flaky y Splendon OwO

Cuddels: Que mal lo siento amigo pero esto no se va a aquedar así

Toothy: Si Splendon lo sentimos en verdad

Flaky: Déjenme de decir Splendon yo no soy el

Cuddels: Deja de decir estupideces tu eres el -.-

Flaky: Enserio que eres un conejito idiota Cuddels

Cuddels: FLAKY ¡?

Flaky: Jejeje si lo sé es extraño

Toothy: P-pero como lo hiciste y tu cabello

Flaky: Ambos saben lo que paso entre Splendon y yo cuando éramos niños y yo prometí que haría todo lo posible para que él estuviera a salvo

Cuddels: Lo sabemos lo sentimos mucho en verdad

Toothy: Mu bien Flaky lo sentimos pero ya ah llegado la hora de la ejecución

Flaky: Lo se

Toothy y Cuddels llevaron a fuera pero antes ambos se preguntaron algo

Toothy: Flaky sabes hacer la voz de Splendon

Flaky: Si ya lo verán chicos

Cuddels: Muy bien

Ambos salieron y Flaky pudo observar la guillotina y después dirigió la mirada hacia las personas que esperaban con ansias la ejecución y entre ellas estaban Flippy, Petunia y Splendon quien llevaba una capa (lol no se me ocurre nada) de color café quien cubría su identidad secreta nanananana Batman nananana Batman LOL ok lo siento jeje pero me aburrí un momento y tengo que hacer tarea y Blabla no les interesa pero bueno xD bueno volviendo con la historia *^*

Lammy: Ya está aquí el maldito que nos hizo la vida imposible y pronto morirá

Giggels: Eso espero

Flaky fue empujada con fuerza sobre la guillotina por Lammy quien solo la miraba con odio pensando que era Splendon ella lo último que hizo fue mirar a sus amigos quien la veían con tristeza y luego voltear hacia la gente y dirigirle a Splendon una mirada de "Espero volver a verte algún día" para luego poner la típica sonrisa de Splendon y decir cuando el reloj marce las 12:00

Lammy: Es hora, Splendon hasta nunca

Flaky: Oh es hora de la merienda

Lammy: Maldito

Flaky murmuro algo ya que Splendon se le acerco al igual que Petunia y Flippy quienes lloraban y las últimas palabras de Flaky fueron

Flaky: Espero poder verte en esta vida o en la otra Splendon te quie..

Splendon quedo intacto ya que antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la guillotina bajo a una velocidad increíble dejando ver a una Flaky llorando y sacando sangre de su boca y una sonrisa falsa una sonrisa de lamento y arrepentimiento…

FIN

Bueno amigos (a) lo sé pero es el fin de esta historia uwu

NAAAAAA no es cierto la continuare jajaja bueno pero necesitare INSPIRACION OwO

Si pero bueno uwu será difícil pero quiero agradecer a

Kafferi Coff

Y bueno emm se que hay mas usuarios que me han apoyado pero bueno como no tengo tiempo ya los pondré lo sé soy mala e.e

Bueno esto es todo por hoy.

Flaky134 fuera


End file.
